The Hub
The Hub is the channel that used to be Discovery Kids, and is now Discovery Family. Post your opinions on their shows! Tornadospeed *Dan Vs.: 7/10 *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: 2/10 Rawrlego *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - 9999999999999/99 *Pound Puppies - 5/10 NintendoChamp89 *Dan Vs. - Good show really. NermalTheBunny's Review *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Epic! *Pound Puppies: Second Epic! *The Twisted Whiskers Show: My favorite show that will twist my whiskers! *The Haunted Hour: Meh. *Dan Vs.: Dan Vs. What? A show? I like this show with violence. *Kenny the Shark: The funniest, awesome-est, crazy-est show ever. *Transformers Prime: I like Transformers Prime because I like giant robots. *G.I. Joe: Renegades: Great. *Atomic Betty: This show is for girls only. *The Adventures of Chuck & Friends: I use to like this show because it's so great to drive in. *Jem: Old show. *Anything else: Not sure Mochlum *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Cool! IMMA BRONY 8/10 *Kenny the Shark: Got old after a few episodes. *I DONT KNOW ANYTHING ELSE! Gray Pea Shooter *My Little Pony: AWESOME! 10/10 AwesomeCartoonFan01's Reviews *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: 8/10 *Dan Vs.- 10/10 *Pound Puppies: 8/10 *ALF - 7/10 TheWindows2000Guy/Numbuh400 *My Little Pony: Dont Know, Dont Care. ?/10 WhatIAm's Review *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: 9000000000/10 *Pound Puppies- Secret, Butt Fun! 10/10 *Dan VS.: 100/10 Fredthefish's Review My Little Pony: EPIK. Don't care about everything else. :P Maxwell MLP: 99999999999999999/10 Dan vs: 99999999999999/10 Pound puppies: 5/10 everything else: 2/10 MrJoshbumstead Tiny Toon Adventures- THE BEST! Animaniacs- THE 2ND BEST! Dargereldren's Review The Hub in general This is the channel that hosts the best show I have ever seen. 10/10 Specific TV shows * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - "BEST SHOW EVER!" 15/10 * Dan Vs. - I like this show, especially the fan tumblr page called "DAN VS FIM" which is a crossover between Dan Vs. and MLP:FiM. 9/10 * Pound Puppies - I've seen some episodes of this show, and I find this a good show. 8/10 * Littlest Pet Shop - This is a 'meh' TV show, even though that there are some VAs from FiM in there. 5/10 * Care Bears - Most CGI shows are disgusting and this one isn't any better, especially how they almost forced a fandom. 1/10'' EliNinja Since this channel is ded, I'll just give my few cents in memory of it. *Dan Vs. - Best show on the channel ever, infinity/10 *SheZow - My second favorite show on the Hub yeeeeeeeey, 500/10 *Teenage Fairytale Dropouts - another show I liked watching on the Hub 195/10 *Tiny Toon Adventures - Most awesome show ever aired on the Hub next to Dan Vs., 9999999999999999999999999999999999/10 '''''R.I.P. The Hub Network, 2010 - 2014 ;( Curiousgorge66 *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: F *Family Game Night: 1st season gets an A, but the second season onwards get a C *Dan Vs.: B *Dennis & Gnasher: C *Transformers: Prime: Never seen it, so I'm not giving it a grade at this time *Transformers: Rescue Bots: Not grading it for the same reason as Prime *Grossology: B *Transformers: Animated: Even though Animated was first-run on Cartoon Network, I give the show a B *The Twisted Whiskers Show: B- *The Future is Wild (the animated version): Not grading it right now, as I haven't seen it yet *Tutenstein: B *Atomic Betty: Mission Earth: Haven't seen enough of it to grade it *Littlest Pet Shop (2012): F *The Aquabats! Super Show!: The Hub ran out of ideas after this came to be; F *Deltora Quest: C Category:Pages by Rawrlego Category:Channels Category:Cartoons Category:The Hub Category:TV Category:Ponies